Worth It
by SugerBaby722
Summary: 'Don't you get it Damon' My voice cracked as I said his name. "I wasn't supposed to fall for you". He stood there silently, face unreadable. Every step he took towards me, I took one back until my back was flat against the wall. "Why did you?" He said, eyes piercing through me. The question threw me off, but I answered as honestly as my heart will let me, "I don't know".
1. Chapter 1

Although I love supernatural Bamon,I wanted to write something more normal.

Just a few heads up, everyone is human, bonnie actually has Good parents, and she an older brother. Enjoy!

Look at _him_. He thinks he's so cool. He has no right to be talking to **MY** friends and family at **MY** party. Not anymore. I watched as he carelessly took a swig of his beer as he listened to my brother, Danny. From the way Danny hands were angled at his chest he had to be talking about a female. He also has a big grin on his face as he showed him a picture on the phone. From the way they were high fiving each other, I assumed it was the chick.

He didn't deserve to be here. Not after his confession that left me not only heart-broken, but wanting to murder him brutally, bring him back to life, and murder him brutally again. I shouldn't even be that upset. He wasn't necessarily mine. **I'm** the one who broke what ever we had off. He should be the heart-broken one hiding behind the corner watching like a stalker. Not me!

"Pull yourself together Bonnie" I whispered. It's my party and I'm missing all the fun. I wish I never met him.

"Boo!" I jumped as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around and was met by a blonde with her arms crossed. She gave me a annoyed look.

"You know, when someone puts all their hard work into throwing a party for her best friend that she hasn't seen in _years_ , the least she could do is actually be there enjoying herself.

I smiled, only Caroline can be this dramatic and still make me feel bad.

"I'm sorry Care, I just needed to get away from the party scene a little bit, but I do appreciate what you did for me, even though I've only been gone for a couple of _months_ ". I stretched out.

Caroline playfully rolled his eyes." Whatever you were still gone way too long, but you look like you're not having fun".

"I am honestly, it's just..." I trailed off hoping she'll get the message without me actually saying it. And being my best friend since we were kids, she did. "Look I tried to not invite him, but Danny wanted to know why and I couldn't tell him the _real_ reason so Danny told him to come."

"Why did they have to be so close". I said as I rolled my eyes. "As I recall," Caroline said as she gave me a sympathetic look, "You all were". I looked back over to where he was still standing, but instead of him talking to my brother, he was talking to a brunette, I rolled my eyes as I recognized her. Was it the invite people I hate party?

I looked back at Caroline who had a scowl on her face. That proved she didn't invite her either. I grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go party." Caroline face turned back to the bubbly sweet girl that always made me feel better. 'Yeah, let's go".

As the party was going to the end, I made sure I ignored him while I partied my life away. It was just like old times drinking until I was pretty much wasted and having Danny snatch the bottle out my hand, flirting with guys with names I aways forgot, and singing obnoxiously to every song that came on with Caroline. I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to meet his.

After nearly emptying all the alcohol I consumed in the bathroom, I made my way to my room, still humming a song from earlier. I didn't bother turning on the light considering that I was gonna pass out on my bed anyway .

As I searched for my pajamas, still humming the tune, I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped, but then realized who it was. I turned around and pushed him off.

"Get out now" I said, a little annoyed that I slurred. He walked towards me and I braced myself against the wall. He leaned in and I took a deep breath as he put his forehead on top of mine. "You didn't speak to me all night" He breathed out. "I missed hearing your voice, your laugh, **you. "**

I felt his hands caress my arms. "Do you know how hard it was to hear you around me and not being able to touch you, kiss you, feel you." I continued to stay quiet in fear that my voice would be weak. I did not want him to know that after all we've been through, he still has that affect on me. He kissed my ear as he his hands went under my shirt, softly rubbing my skin. No! He does get to do that do that. I tried to fight him off. "Stop", I whispered. His mouth was on my neck give it open-mouth kisses. He grounded himself against me and I felt that one part of himself that made me want to turn into goop right there. I made a mistake and moaned.

I felt him grin against my neck. He knew he had me so he did it again and again and again. I was ready to explode and we're not even naked yet. Then through my drunken/lust fazed, I thought about him and what he did when I was away, away thinking about him. As I felt his hands lift up my skirt, I quickly pushed him away. My body filled with rage. His face immediately soften as he looked at me. I didn't even know there was tears coming down my face until I face it drip down on my shirt. Although it was dark, We could clearly make each out. Me, shaking with anger as I thought about the crap he put me through and Him, standing there with a looked that resembled a small sad puppy.

I turned around again and grabbed my pajamas, then made my way towards my bedroom door, I held it wide open, "Leave". I said, my voice stronger than it was before.

Damon slowly walked towards the door. He kept his face on me as I looked down at my carpet floor.

He crossed the threshold and held out his hand as I tried to close the door. "Bonnie," he whispered and I felt my eyes close. "I'm sorry". I kept my eyes closed and waited for him to remove his hand, I honestly didn't want to crush it. "And," he continued, "I love you". That right there made me snap my eyes open. I looked at him for a minute. From the way he intensly stared at me, I could tell that he was waiting for me to say something, anything to let him know that I still cared for him.

"Damon", I whispered. He started to move in closer.

"Go to hell", and what that I slammed my door, not even caring if his hand got crushed or not.


	2. The Beginning

**_Chapter 1_**

"...I can't believe that we're out of high school. It seemed like graduation was ages ago." Caroline said as she held her knees to her chest while painting her toes.

The two girls were currently hanging out in Bonnie's room. Caroline was sitting on the floor with her back to the bed, while Bonnie sat against the headboard with her laptop on her lap.

Bonnie looked down at her. "Care, graduation was two weeks ago, but I know what you mean, high school felt like forever. And it was, especially when there was drama going on in that school from left to right. 90210 had nothing on them.

Caroline smiled, " Yeah, but we made it through, even with others doubted us."

Bonnie thought back to the times when her and Caroline had multiple warnings from teachers that they were in jeopardy of failing. It wasn't like they were dumb, it was just the fact that they were too focused on more important things, like partying. When Bonnie first met Caroline back in first grade, she thought that she was too stuck-up, while Caroline thought that she was too nerdy and judgemental. Need I remind you that they were six. After avoiding each other for the first part, they eventually came to not only liking each other and becoming fast friends, but also helping each other break out of their shells. Over the years, Bonnie and Caroline were two peas in a pod. If it wasn't for their different skin color, you would think that they were twins. They always had each other backs and was never afraid of speaking up when necessary. They also had tons of sex appeal, although it took a while for Bonnie to actually believe that she was so hot that hell would freeze up and crack into a thousand ice chips if she was there, (Caroline's words, not hers). But once she found out that she was the eye candy of all the boys in her school and outside of it, she went along with it. Like Caroline told her, YOLO. But that changed after her older brother Danny and his best friend Damon beat up most of the boys that talked to her and Caroline. While they explained that they were only being protective, her and Caroline thought it was annoying and threatened to chop their balls off if they did it again. And even though Bonnie and Caroline had their fun, it all came crashing down when they were told that they would not graduate if they don't pull their grades up. And after being grounded by both of their parents, they took the time to actually study and passed their finals with a high score, which was easy for them because they were already smart, but hated doing work. Although Caroline hated school more than anyone she knew, with Bonnie's encouragement, she did apply to a few colleges, but after they read her essay, they decided that Caroline should stick with community college, which Caroline gladly agreed to, even though her mother, Liz Forbes, thought she could do better than that. Bonnie, on the other hand, got into four good colleges, but decided to hold off for a while and do what she was really passionate about which was going around the world and exploring new things. Even though her parents were against it, especially Danny and Damon who thought it was too dangerous for her to be by herself in a whole full of serial killers, (Damon's words this time,) they eventually accepted it and decided to let Bonnie do her own thing. They also agreed to be supportive as long as it serves educational purposes. Caroline was still hesitant about her best friend leaving her, but Bonnie promised to bring lots of presents, which made Caroline extremely happy. Bonnie's first trip was going to be Europe. She, along with her parents, put up money so she would have a place to stay and extra money for clothes and groceries. She was only going to stay for a year, then she will come back and get focused on school.

Bonnie sighed. She was leaving in three months and she still hasn't packed yet. "Bonnie!" Caroline snapped which made Bonnie jump. "I was having a full conversation with you and you weren't even listening".

Bonnie looked at her with fake hurt. " How dare you say such things, I was listening. "

Caroline crossed her arms. " Oh yeah, what did I say?"

Bonnie thought for a minute, " You said that I'm the most beautiful girl in the world and if you were a lesbian, you would totally do me". Bonnie smiled as she nodded her head, pleased with her answer.

Caroline made a buzzer noise with her mouth. "Cute, but wrong answer. I was actually saying that you will only be here for a short time and we need to make the most of it which means vodka, boys, and hot, hot sex. Caroline grinned.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. " Is this gonna be all in one night?"

"Well duh, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't get any hot guys to hook us up with?"

Bonnie frowned "Do kids these days still say hook up?"

Caroline threw a pillow at her " No, but I do so deal with it. "

Bonnie threw the pillow back at her and it turned into a mini pillow fight with the girls laughing and jumping on each other until Bonnie's door burst open, startling them both.

"Well don't stop on my account, this is the part where someone gets naked."

Both girls rolled their eyes dramatically. Of course he has to come in and make every little thing into some sexual. It wouldn't be him if he didn't.

Bonnie straightned herself up "Damon, what did I say about bursting through my door without knocking? We could have been changing".

" Which is why I didn't knock, just in case somebody needed help with something." He smirked

Caroline sat up. " Yeah well, if we did, you would be the last person we'll call."

Bonnie looked up at the ceiling and sighed as Caroline and Damon argued, Caroline doing the most talking as she spit out insults from left to right. It wasn't like Caroline hated Damon, but it was close to say that she really couldn't stand him. Damon and Danny were fouryears older than us and when Caroline first came over my house and met Damon, her being eight and him, tweleve, she thought he was the man of her dreams. (She's so dramatic). Until the day we were playing with our barbie dolls and him and Danny took the heads off and left a note covering in fake blood that said if we didn't give them a hundred dollars each, they would be gone forever. Although Bonnie didn't really care for the doll, Caroline did get really emotional and Bonnie knew that she didn't want to cry in front of Damon so she tried her hardest to get them back for her even though she was not about to give them a hundred dollars. So after pleading with them, Danny gave Caroline one of the heads back while Damon continued to laugh and run with the other one. Caroline, tired of being humiliated ran after Damon as fast as she could with Damon teasing her to keep up, but since Caroline had sandals, she ended up tripping and falling face first into a mud puddle. If they had a contest on who could belt out the loudest horror scream ever, Caroline would take first place. While Bonnie and Danny looked scared, Damon continued to laugh even harder. After finally catching Damon, (with the help of Danny cause he felt bad and even offered to buy her a new one. Sweet boy) Caroline kicked Damon's ass hard and that was the last time Damon was the man of Caroline's dreams.

They were still going at it until Bonnie put her hand on her forehead. "Guys, you are both giving me a headache".

Damon stopped and looked at Caroline accusingly. " Yeah, your annoying voice is hurting Bonnie's head."

Caroline shot daggers at Damon's head as he walked up to Bonnie.

"You OK?, need some aspirin or do you want me to toss your friend out of here?" Caroline growled behind him, but Damon continued to rub her head. His icy blues eyes looking down at her smoky green eyes with concern.

"I'm fine, but I would appreciate if you guys stop arguing every time you see each other". Bonnie looked around him to Caroline who rolled her eyes at the thought of being nice to Damon. Over his dead body.

Bonnie sighed as she removed Damon's hand from her head. " Seriously guys, when I leave, I want to make sure that it's peaceful around the house."

Caroline scoffed. "Don't worry, I won't be around here anyways."

This time it was Damon who scoffed. "Oh please, you know you will be here everyday for Danny". He then made a high girly voice, trying to mock Caroline.

"Oh Bonnie, do you think Danny sees me that way, Oh he is so cute and has he been working out ?" Damon made a kissing noise while Caroline turned bright red. Bonnie knew that Caroline liked her brother. At first, she was grossed out , but Bonnie told her to go for it because deep down she knew that when she would tell Danny that Caroline's coming over, he would take a shower and make sure he look presentable although he always denied it.

"Shut up Damon before I rip your throat out". Caroline gritted out

Bonnie stood in between them because she knew she would do it.

Damon did too, that's why he stood behind Bonnie with both hands wrapped around her waist, just in case Caroline did swing, but she would never hit Bonnie.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?, You can't hit me if Bonnie's in the way, besides it's not my fault your in loveeeee" He dragged out.

"That's it" Caroline yelled "I'm sorry Bonnie, but you're gonna have to get hit".

Damon ducked as he held tightly on Bonnie who was trying to grab Caroline's hands so she wouldn't get hit.

" Guys, stop it. Caroline control yourself "

Before Caroline could grip Damon's jet black hair, a pair of arms went around her and pulled her to the side.

Bonnie sighed in relief, thank god Danny came when he did.

"What's going on here?" He said as he looked down at Caroline who was struggling to break free, still in attack mode.

Damon, who still had his arms around Bonnie, shrugged. "Oh, you know the usual, Caroline trying to attack me."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know that, but why this time?" He said as he felt Caroline slowly relax in his arms. Bonnie smiled.

Damon smirked, "Oh because I told her that she was in love with yo-

" Yu-gi-oh cards" Bonnie yelled out as she removed Damon's hands off her hips. She shot him a glare as he winked.

Danny looked confused as Caroline nodded rapidly, slowly removing Danny's hands off her. Bonnie saw a little frown on his face, but it went as fast as it came.

"Yeah, I have become fascinated with it". Caroline smiled brightly. Damon laughed and Caroline growled again.

Bonnie did not want this to happen again so she pushed Caroline out the door.

" Okayyyy, we are gonna get ice cream, anybody want anything?" Danny shook his head. "Not really. Caroline are you sure you're OK?" He said as he walked up to her. His light brownish-green eyes looking down at her sparking blue ones. Bonnie felt a sense of déjà-vu.

Caroline smiled softly. "Yes,I'm fine, thank you". Bonnie saw her cheeks blush into a dark rosy red. She shook her head. Just say you're in love already.

Damon made a gagging noise. " Well I want something, Bonnie". He said as he walked up to her, "You know my favorite, right?" He mockingly fluttered his eyelashes at her and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you mean double fudge chocolate chip, Honeybunch?" Bonnie joked.

Damon laughed. "Yes, toostie-pop".

Danny rolled his eyes. " Alright, you guys hurry up before it gets dark."

"Yes, father". Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes.

As the girls made their way down the steps and out the door, Danny looked at Damon and shook his head.

" What?" He said in a way that reminded Danny of a time when he set a ant pit on fire and created a huge mess that left both of them itching for days.

"Must you bother Caroline all the time?"

Damon nodded " Of course, its fun".

Danny shook his head, which made Damon roll his eyes. He was such a love sick puppy.

He gave out a long dragging sigh. " Fine, I"ll leave your girlfriend alone."

"She's not my girlfriend, I'm just tired of being a referee around here and I know Bonnie is too. Also, she probably doesn't appreciate you always being rude to her best friend."

Damon sighed again as he crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll back off, but I'm doing this for Bonnie, not for you and especially not for Caroline."

Danny smiled. Damon was really childish sometimes, but that was the main reason why he appreciated him in his life. He made it more interesting."Well, I'm sure Bonnie would be honored."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go watch the game."

He walked out Bonnie's room with Danny behind him. Their conversation changing to Damon talking about a hot girl he recently had sex with and how flexible she was.


End file.
